fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Football League Show/Season 3/Week 22
Team Nook 0-0 Dark Red Royals YoshiEgg Nook's 18 yard shot was fumbled by Groudious Maximus was the best chance of the game. Where neither side troubled and Mick Cool was sent off for two handballs. .}} Team Nutty 2-1 Illogical FC A header won by Spider on Beary in the area was seemingly going out for a corner, but went over Silence and in, Jeremy Coarson soon levelled with a finely struck strike, for only it to be disallowed. And he then won a penalty, on the 47th which he offered to take and score, but it was Beary who grabbed the winner on the hour mark, almost replicating Coarson's disallowed goal. Scorers Spider OG 8 Jeremy Coarson 47 Beary 60 Moose FC 1-2 Mushroom Kingdom FC DeLanie Peterson picked up a looseball from a goal kick scrap to run up to the keeper one on one and slot it home on 26 minutes. But, overconfident, brought down Mario in the penalty area two minutes, later, sent off, Mario easily converted in the morale diminished Lord Mambo. Peach crossed in a corner to meet the head of Diddy, it whacked the top right corner, but Peach ran in to head home, late in the second half. Scorers DeLanie Peterson 26 Mario 28 '' ''Peach 87 '' .}} Doodleland Dodgers 2-1 Team Sew'n Ramona headed home from the penalty spot from a Zak cross after recieving a pass from a Darkclaw corner. Hooly tapped in a second a few minutes after the second half begun. And a drab performance by Team Sew'n was slightly redeemed by Ninja-Black shooting 27 minutes from time. Scorers Ramona 21 Hooly 50 ''Ninja-Black 73 Team Mega-Bus 0-1 Royal Atlantica Rufus last gasp 18 yard goal took a deflection to score, which reflected on a defensive game for both sides. Scorers Rufus 88 .}} .}} Mad Robots 2-1 Gearworks FC The Gearworks Gaming Derby was heatly contested, Pyro Drone was sent off in the first 28 minutes for a two footed tackle on Xarz just outside the area. But, Melice curled a free-kick against the post, but the rebound was headed in by Cheepel. Soon after, Gearworks were back in it with a fine Malcolm Leychester strike. All fired up for the second half, straight from the kick-off Xarz violently got revenge on Gearworks, when bringing down Slimebot for a instant red. Gearworks tried and tried more than the Mad Robots, but Langhl's exceptional long ball was recieved by Betolpy to pass to Scyplo in the area and tap home. Scorers Cheepel 29 Malcolm Leychester ''41 ''Scyplo ''78 .}} .}} Team Toucan 3-0 FC APIM A Jack Johnson slide tackle in the penalty area bringing down Minnie was a stonewall penalty, Olivalley saw the ball rolling into the net, he didn't dive as he though that it would be a penalty, but how wrong was he. 1-0 to Toucan, in one of the most strangest of circumstances, advantage played, and a red card for Jack in the process. Suzy lost moral then in the defence, faulting to let Brute fire a brace in the second half. Scorers Jack Johnson OG 39 Brute 57, 74 .}} Team Flame-Scotland 0-0 Team Gemstones The keepers were kept busy and Cellachan Mackay had the best chance with a volley from a corner, was saved by Blaze the Lucario, to then rattle the woodwork. Outer Troopers 1-2 Team Steel A rainy surface at the Koopa Collesium lead to many loose balls and created the first goal, a first-time strike from Vulcan picking up the ball on the edge of the area, and a similar circumstance lead to the equalizer, Corbus' corner header seemingly going wide, halted by the wet conditions lead Tyr to tap it in. All to play for in the second half. Hau buried in the winner after a great Steel passing move. Scorers ''Vulcan 13 Tyr 27 Hau 72 .}} .}} The Waves FC 2-1 Team Freaky A McBoo save whacked the post and went in, with a acrobatic Mick celebration. O'Lantern grabbed a equaliser with a tap in, and Nick grabbed a winner from open play. Scorers Mick 23 O'Lantern 61 Nick 73 .}} .}} Team Genetic 2-0 Team Lios Lions Martin Breeze examined the Genetic attack well, making plenty if fine saves before beginning to tire, letting in two sloppy goals from setpieces near the end. Mr. Chilli came closest for Lios Lions by smacking the woodwork. Scorers Razor 78 Shy Bones 90+2 .}} .}} King Plumber's Army 2-1 Nintendo All-Stars FC A Chief Dongorio penalty conceded, lead Falco to take the lead, and a Kirby header quickly equalized, but a inspired KPA passing move settled the two. Started by the the teams manager, with Thomas rounded it off after volleying a pass from David, from close range, and KPA outplayed there opponents through the rest of the match. Scorers Falco 29 Kirby OG 40 Thomas 68 Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Sports Show Category:Fantendo Football League/Matches Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Sports Show Category:Fantendo Football League/Matches Category:Fantendo Football League Show Category:Flame TV